Lair! Lair!
by Yaoi-Fan-Day-Day
Summary: Sequel to Cheater Cheater Seto makes a huge mestake that ruined his chance to make Joey happy. Warning there Will be character death. Sorry!Very angsty!  SetoxJoey...i guess.


Yaoi Fan Day-Day: I'm back!

Bakura: Crap!

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Shut up! I got some good reviews and I thought since they asked me to I'd at least write a sequel.

Bakura: Wow people actually liked that story?

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Yay I know! I was surprised to. So before we continue on with this little story I wanted to thank the people who took the time to review me. JoeyKaibaLover, Aiko Enma, CandyassGoth, dancing elf, funni neko, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, and last but not least Digital Moon Fighter! Thank you guys and girls ! your all awesome so I'm dedicating this one to you! Hopefully it wont suck!:)

Bakura: You guys are screwed.

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: I'm at least going to try!

Bakura: you can try all you want but it wont make a difference.

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Whatever. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I never had nor will I ever! On with the story!

…

A small shift in the temperature was always good news in Domino City. But for Joey it made no difference. The coldness that swelled under his skin was like an icy reminder that no matter how hard Seto tried he couldn't get through to Joey. It hurt Joey that no matter how many gifts or dinners Seto would give it wasn't enough to make him completely happy. Duke, his long time ex had burrowed deeper into Joey's heart then the blonde cared to admit, though no matter how hard he tried he couldn't dig him out.

Seto would always stay patient with Joey. No matter how many times he cried out Duke's name. Whether it be in pain….or in pleasure. He had grown accustomed to Joey's shortness with him and never tried to push him into anything he wasn't ready to do. Though, Seto admitted silently, he could have easily left Joey and found a new partner. One who was more willing and companionate. And on occasions he would often find himself at a local bar talking to a local prostitute; but he could never bring himself to hurt Joey. He didn't want Joey to scream out his name in pain. He didn't want Joey to be hurt by his own mistakes. So he put up with the hurt until Joey was ready, if he was ever going to be ready.

Seto never got that chance though. It was a Saturday when he found himself at a bar across town. Over the past few weeks Seto had suppressed the feeling to find the company he was so desperate to have and which Joey was unwilling to give. As he sat at the bar a strange woman on his arm he thought about Joey and how much he was letting him down; because he couldn't suppress the feeling of utter hunger that roared thru his body as he led the prostitute to his mansion. Or the aching need that swelled under his brain canceling out all the thoughts that told him no, this was not Joey, as the women kissed him once, twice. Or the pleasure that rushed threw his body as he finally laid her on his and Joey's bed; He was lost.

It wasn't long before Joey found out. In fact he found out the next morning as Seto sat crying in their bed, the women still sleeping on Joey's side. Seto tried to explain but Joey was beyond hearing, beyond feeling, beyond staying. As Joey slowly packed his things Seto cried for him to stop, to stay, but Joey couldn't hear him. As Joey walked out the door Seto called for him to come back, that it wouldn't happen again, but Joey was beyond listening. He was numb. From the head down Joey felt nothing. Seto had broken him as to where Duke only managed to wound. An empty feeling settled in his chest as he walked back to his house, no longer his home. Back to where Seto made him feel hope. And know Joey felt nothing.

The house was darkly empty as Joey laid in his bed. No Seto to warm away the chill or to kiss him good night like had done for so long it seemed. The blonde was completely alone.

A dark shift in Joey's demeanor seemed to make its self know to jis friends. Joey seemed more distant then when Duke had cheated on him. Whenever he walked into a room a coldness seeped into everyone's skin. And when he wasn't around the pain that he carried seemed to dwell within everyone's heart. When finally it got to the point where everyone avoided Joey in the hall way. No one sat next to Joey in the hall way. Seto would try endlessly to approach the silent blonde but nothing worked.

Joey noticed how everyone made it a point to stay clear of him. The longer this went on the more he tried to fight the pain. He didn't want to ignore Seto! He wanted to forgive him and hold him; but everytime he tried a new level would surface in he's chest. Just when he thought the pain couldn't get any worse. He reached out to Seto in his head trying to get him to not give up on him, and it seemed to Joey that it was finally working. Until Seto stopped siting by him at lunch, when he stoped meeting him after class and stopped trying to make small conversation. Joey felt the pain rise up until he was alone in his room, where he would literally scream at the top his lungs till he finally sucomed to sleep, where he would dream of Seto.

It seemed like Joey couldn't fight any more. He wouldn't leave his house, let alone his room. He didn't eat or drink, and rarely did he sleep. Fearing the dreams that would come. They weren't sad or scary. They were happy and joyful, times when Joey had felt happy, and had never felt this pain; and when he woke he would cry because the pain of missing those feelings and Seto would be to much for Joey to bear by himself.

As weeks went by Joey could no long live with the constant pain that ate at him day in and day out. By the time that anyone noticed Joey had disappeared it was too late. That morning Joey had left his house for the first time in a long time. The sun seemed brighter than usual and everyone that he passed seemed completely oblivious to the walking corpse that had finally graced them with his presence. He made his way to the store, never looking at anyone for too long as he walked down the different aisles of products that Joey either cared for or wanted. There was only one thing that he had his heart set on finding' and it seemed like his heart led him strait to it. Joey picked up the box with the up most care; as if it was a fine jewel that was to be handled with the finest care.

The check out lady gave him a strange look as he paid for the iteam but she didn't ask a single question. Joey wished she did, it might have made him hesitate, if only for a moment, about the thing he was about to do. The box felt heavier with every step that he took home, to his end.

…..

Joey felt the cool sting of the razor against his skin as he drew another line, spelling out the words he wanted them all to see. He wanted them to know what they were, from the one they let down. Joey felt the tears run down his cheek as the blood flowed freely from his now gaping wounds. Pleased with his arms he then moved to his chest. As he worked longer into carving his own flesh his sight began to dull till, without realizing it, he was laying in a puddle of blood. Counting the seconds Joey felt his own heart beat as it slowed to nothing. He sighed as he finally felt nothing, and into the darkness he fell.

Sadly Seto didn't notice Joey was missing till it was far to late; no one did. Seto was the first one to find Joey's lifeless body as it laid motionless in the middle of Joeys living room. Joey felt the cold rush through him as he clutched Joeys lifeless body in his arms, the blood long since dried over and scabbed. The sight made Seto want to puke but all he could do was dry heave as he sobbed into his love's still chest. The words carved into it broke Seto's heart, just as it would for every friend or family member that gazed at Joey's body. What was written there was so undeniably true that no matter how hard any of them would fight it or try to deny it, they couldn't hid from the cold truth of what Joey had realized what they all were. 'LAIR LIAR' was Joey's last words; yet no one was there to hear them.

…END…

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: WAAAAAA! Why did I write that!

Bakura: I liked it. It had just enough pain to sooth me for a few minuets.

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: I'm so sorry Joey! I didn't mean to kill you! That just how it came out! T.T

Joey: It's alright. I'm fine really, it was just a story.

Seto: It most certainly is not! No one kills of my puppy!

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: I'm sorry!

A/N: I really am sorry for the way that turned out. I don't plan my stories before I write them they just….come. I still can't believe I wrote that! Any way's thanks for all the reviews and I'll try to update a little more.:)


End file.
